The Gloves have Come Off
by kissmekent
Summary: After Angel and the Gang destroyed the black thorn, they are saved from the hell that the senior partners were throwing at them, and the Elders charmed reunite Angel and Buffy Chapter 13 posted! A little humor in the new chapter to get us back...AngelBuff
1. The Final Battle

They had wounded the leaders of hell by destroying their agents on earth: The Black Thorn, a secret organization that reeked havoc on the world.

Now the gloves had come off. In the alley the four remaining heroes: 2 Vampires with souls, Angel and Spike, a kid off the streets and a girl. 4 lost souls who were determined to make up for the past by kicking Evil down for at least this one blazing moment.

A dragon flew overhead, a beast not seen outside the depths of hell for more than a millennium, and in front of them thousands of orcs. Creatures as dumb as they were ugly and easy to kill, but their numbers made them the Devil's foot soldiers.

Wounded from their battle with the black thorn, the 4 fallen heroes stood ready for battle, against an enemy that appeared invincible. Armed each with a sword and axe, they posed ready to fight, "Well this is it, let's take as many of them back to hell where they belong, but I've got the dragon."

Just when Angel took a swing at the 1st demon they found themselves in a room full of glowing figures. Angel looked around and saw Spike, Winston, Fred, and to his surprise, Buffy. He thought to himself, we're all dead, but I'm with Buffy.

His attention was drawn to the glowing beings when the leader stepped forward and spoke to them, "You are the rogues that have the evil ones all stirred up. You killed the evil ones on earth, the black thorn, and we have a limited time to do as much damage as possible. We are going to grant mortal lives to those who are willing to spend it fighting evil."

Angel, with his hand in Buffy's feeling alive for the first time since he became a vampire. "Who are you?" Angel asked.

"We are the Ascended ones. Souls who felt that fighting evil and protecting innocents from evil should not be left up to the mortals. You will be granted new mortal lives, and with it a gift that will aid you. We will send you to San Francisco where our human agents will give you identities." Buffy, Angel, Fred, Winston and Gunn looked at each other hand in hand, each being together for the first time. "So, who's in?"

"Are you kidding, a chance to kick demon ass and see the sun, I'm in." Spike put in.

Angel was skeptical however, "what kind of gifts? How are we going to be able to fight those demons as mortals, when before we could barely do it?"

A glowing figure stepped apart from the rest, "You have to trust us. Buffy will stay the same. She is after all, the slayer. Even now that there are many slayers, we still need you at the front line. Fred, you will gain the power of premonition…"

"Oh, no, am I going to have to have those headache thingies?"

"No, these premonitions are painless. Continuing, Winston, you are close to the one with foresight, so as you will protect her you are granted the power of telekinesis. As for the vampires, you have begun to atone, and we believe you are destined for good, so we will grant you mortal lives. Spike will have the ability to create a protective shield around himself and those around him. Angel, as the destined mate of the Slayer, you will be granted equal gifts to her.

"There is a catch however. You can't contact anyone from your previous lives, unless they were associated with the slayer. As you didn't die, you are going to simply be "moving" to San Francisco. The rest of you were destined to die and we have interfered for the sake of the fate of the world. If you all agree to this, we will answer the rest of your questions, but you have to realize that once you agree, you are at a point of no return. Do you agree?"

_To Be Continued_

A/N: So, what do you think? Comment all you want, if you haven't figured it out it is a Buffy/Angel/Charmed Crossover. The Ascended Ones are the Elders in charmed. I hope you enjoyed and don't worry more will come eventually.


	2. Houseguests

"Okay Leo, this is the second time that the powers that be have decided to grant us uninvited visitors. Who are they exactly?" Piper looked like she was ready to blast everything in sight, starting with her husband.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to describe. There will be five people coming, and the elders need us to help them settle into society here."

"Who are they?"

"Okay, one will be the vampire slayer, I know, you're going to say, 'what's that?' well the scripture goes that in every generation there is one girl who is given the power to stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, she is the slayer. Well, now there are hundreds of slayers all over the globe, because of a spell that a witch named Willow Rosenberg cast, and the numbers are growing."

"And so she's coming here why, for vacation, because unless you've forgotten this city is the center for all demon activity, we have an entrance to the underworld here."

"To truly understand why they are coming, you have to here about Angel. He was born in the 18th century and turned into a vampire. He basically reeked havoc and mayhem until the latter half of the 19th century when the gypsys in Romania cursed him with a soul, and he fell in love with the slayer, but because of the curse they couldn't get close, we can relate."

"So who are the other 3 people?"

"Well, there's Spike, another vampire with a soul who helped Angel and Buffy against Evil, Wesley Windum-Price, he was a watcher does the whole investigate thing, can read old languages, and then there's Winifred Burkle, everyone calls her Fred. She died a few months ago, and the rest would have died if we hadn't intervened."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how demon activity has been a little light lately?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well Angel and his band killed a evil circle of men and creatures called the black thorn, who are the ultimate evil's connection on earth. The moment that the black thorn was destroyed, the 'senior partners' as they are called, threw everything it had at them. Now we are helping them fight evil again. Spike and Angel will be given human bodies, they all will have strength equal to vampires and they will all get extra gifts, which we must help them develop."

"When do they get here?"

"You mean you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I mean, we need all the help we can get. And hey, after all we went through to be together, we ought to help this Buffy and Angel get the life they always dreamed of, and be able to fight side by side. Just like us. So, when do they get here?"

"3, 2, 1, now."

Angel, Buffy, Spike, Winston, and Fred were ready to begin. They could all feel the difference in themselves. Fred new that she would be checking out samples of her own blood to see if the magic she now had was somehow genetic, or if it couldn't be detected.

They were going to be helped by the Halliwell sisters, the charmed ones. Angel was just looking forward to being able to spend a normal day with Buffy, he knew what he would do, first chance take her on a picnic on a beautiful sunny day. Make love over and over again. Get married, have kids. All of the stuff beyond the picnic was just in his head, he didn't dare say it allowed lest it float away.

Just then the 5 of them suddenly were in the living room of the Halliwell manor. They were in direct sunlight, so Angel and Spike started to dive for cover before they realized that they were human could stand in direct sunlight now without bursting into flames.

"Leo, what are we going to do with them, it's not like we have bedrooms for all of them…" at that they all turned around to find themselves in front of the man who had spoken to them earlier, Leo. But now he was in jeans and a flannel shirt instead of the robe he had on earlier. And beside him was a woman, and in ran two other women. "Well, here goes, Welcome. I'm Piper. These are my sisters Phoebe and Paige, and we are the Charmed Ones, good witches. My husband Leo here has just informed us that you are to be helped to assimilate back into life in San Francisco. We're going to have to forge some documents, but…"

At that Buffy stepped forward interrupting Piper, "Um, hi, I'm Buffy Summers. I am, well was, the Slayer. Now I am one of many. A year ago we cast a spell which granted the gift to all Potential Slayers. Anyway, can I use my phone. I have no idea how long I have been gone, and I need to call my sister. She's in Cleveland with some friends of mine. I'm sure she's really worried by now."

Phoebe nodded, "Of course, um, can you contact them, I mean being dead and all?"

"Oh I wasn't killed, or at least I wasn't going to be. That was Angel, and the others. They pissed of some major evil dudes, so the telephone?" Phoebe pointed to the kitchen, "Thanks."

Leo stepped forward. "We have brought you here to help you develop your new gifts. Fred, you have the power of premonition, Wesley, you have telekinesis, Spike, you can create a force-field around you and anyone you chose. This can also be an offensive power if worked properly. Angel, you will be granted the strength and reflexes that equal a Slayer, as you will be most likely to be fighting side by side with Buffy. She will stay the same, as I told you earlier. Spike and Wesley will work with Paige, Fred you'll work with Phoebe, and Angel, you and Buffy will work with Piper. I'll work on coming up with documents and give the four of you new identities. Any questions?"

Angel raised his hand, "Yeah, I'm starving, got any good food in the kitchen?"

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: What do you think, sorry it took so long between chapters, I am working on many stories at once. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Your Heart's Desire

"Buffy?" Angel had gone outside to find Buffy sitting in the sun. He stepped out into the sun and relished the feel of the warmth on his skin. He was alive, he could feel, and all he wanted to feel was Buffy. "Do you mind if I join you?" Angel treaded softly, not wanting to scare her away.

"Sure. I talked to the Scooby Gang. They are in Cleveland right now. Xander said that he, Willow, and Dawn would join us within the next few days. I have to find a place to stay before then…" She turned around and gasped, "Wow," she whispered, amazed at the sight of Angel in the light from the sun.

Angel sat on the bench next to Buffy. He caught a whiff of Buffy's hair, and his hand brushed hers. If felt like an electric shock had gone through them, and the next thing he knew, Angel leaned down and was kissing Buffy, feeling her like he never was able to before. The moment she felt his lips on hers, Buffy was kissing Angel back.

Angel grabbed her lower lip with his, one hand in her hair, the other on her lower back. Buffy's hands went into Angel's hair, fingers clenching, nails scratching. Their arms squeezed each other. The next thing she knew Buffy was strattled over Angel's lap. Angel's arms were wrapped around Buffy's lower back and Buffy was leaning over Angel as the long never-ending kiss continued.

"Well, It didn't take you two long to get back in the saddle," The spell was broken when Spike spoke, having walked in on them, and then ran out.

"Spike," Buffy answered running after her ex-lover, "You can't be jealous of me and Angel, it was over between us a long time ago. After all of the death that we have faced, I can no longer deny my feelings. Angel's human now, why should we wait?"

"I'm human now two, or am I now just your magic shield?"

"I have always loved Angel. You knew this even when we were together." Just then it felt like a bomb had gone off to send her flying, and when she looked up, it was to see Spike with his hands up, and a clear blue thing that looked like standing water between them.

"Sorry, I guess this is the gift the powers gave me." He stared as he watched Angel walk up and help Buffy up. "I guess I never had your heart the way Angel did. I can accept that." The force field lowered as Spike turned and left the room.

Angel, who's arm was loosely wrapped around Buffy, said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, I liked it. Tomorrow you want to go out and help me find an apartment near here. Leo told me that since I can still use my own identity, I can do that right away, it just needs to be close by just in case. Plus with Dawn coming and everything, I'll need more space. You could stay with us, if you want?"

"Maybe. I was thinking maybe a picnic. You know for lunch out in the sun."

"That would be new for us. Sure. Tomorrow: Picnic and Apartment Shopping. It's a date." Buffy said with her usual spunkiness until she realized what she said. The love spell wraped around the two soul mates and the both leaned in to kiss while Angel whispered in response, "a date sounds great."

Wesley was in the basement with Paige. This moving objects with your mind wasn't nearly as easy as he thought it was going to be. Paige had a table with a plastic cup on it. "Okay Wesley, lets try it again concentrate on the object and just will for it to slide across the table."

Again he tried and again it didn't work. "This is impossible. I mean I live out of my books, which have all been destroyed by evil beings by now. I can fight, but I mean crossbow, sword, steak type fighting. This is impossible!" At that burst of frustration the cup flew off the table and bounced off the far wall. "Wow."

"See you can do it. Every power has its trigger before you actually learn how to really control it." At that Spike stomped down the stairs.

"Oh. Great. Is there not an occupied space in this entire house!"

Paige ran to grab him, "Oh, great you're here. I wanted to experiment with your powers, you know the force field your supposed to be able to generate it."

"Well it worked on Buffy."

"Why did you use a shield against Buffy?"

Wesley stepped in, "Their ex's" in a way that explained everything.

"Oh, well think about what you thought about to create it. Here Wesley stand next to Spike. Try to create the shield around yourself and Wesley and keep me outside it." Spike sighed, but concentrated. The shield opened for a minute and then it disappeared.

"It's just too hard to contain. It's much easier to repel a person with it than actually shield someone with it. I just don't have any experience with it. The only thing I did was use a jewel to destroy the hellmouth in Sunnydale. Long story."

"Don't worry we'll work on it. Look at me. When I first started I could only orb to and from the same spot, and I worked on it and now I can orb all over the world in a split second. Okay let's try it again."

Fred was sitting in the kitchen with Piper and Phoebe with the book working on a potion. Fred, with her science gene, was extremely interested in how the combination of ingredients was volatile, "so is it all magic, or is there some chemistry behind it?"

"Ask piper, she's the super witch with making potions. She used to be a chef. My power is passive, so I started studying martial arts. But yes, a lot of the ingredients have a magic reason for them being. But you have to be experienced to work with the dangerous ingredients. Too much of an ingredient and you could blow up the house."

"Are you sure that I should have visions. Cordy had them and it almost killed her from the headaches that came with them."

"Well the Premonitions that I get aren't painful. The only thing that hurts is when you can feel what's being done to the person in your vision. But it doesn't do anything to you physically."

Fred nodded and was looked at the book, "Wow, so you said that you made this book, created everything in it?"

"Well, we have put in a few things, but most of it was from the witches who have come before us. The women in our family have been witches for over 300 years, going back to Melinda Warren, who was burned at the steak for being a witch in Salem, MA."

"Wow, so when do I get to do a little experimenting?"

Buffy and Angel decided that the only way for them to get rid of the sexual tension that was coming off them in blankets was either sleeping together or training. And Buffy decided that training was the safer of the two choices.

So, the two of them were out in the afternoon sun. They were side by side doing the Ty chi that they had done while Buffy had helped Angel get better after having been trapped in a Hell Dimension. When they turned so that Angel was facing Buffy's back, he couldn't help but reach out and run his arms over hers.

Buffy came to her senses first, "We're supposed to be training." And she walked a step back out of Angel's arms.

"Really, I didn't notice. All I can see is how the sun reflects off your golden hair and how your skin glistens. And all I want to do is touch you. My senses have kind of gone into overdrive since, you know."

"And I want it. I want all of it. But this is moving kind of fast. The last time, it was great, but I also had a mother. Now I am all that Dawn has. If we are going to be something, you know, serious, you have to be sure."

"And I am serious. More than ever. Now I can give you the future that you deserve. I'm human now. I can give you children… Children, oh, Connor." At that Angel collapsed on the ground in tears.

"I can never see my son ever again. I missed so much of his life because Holtz stole him, and now, I'll miss the rest."

"This doesn't mean…"

"You heard them; they said that other than people that you know, we can't be in contact in anyone from our old lives. I'm finally human, and I can't even see my own son." Buffy didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was sit on the ground and take Angel into her arms and hold him. He held back with all his might as the two of them just held on to each other.

"You'll see each other again. Technically Connor is someone that I knew, kind of. You'll see him soon."


	4. Saving the World Stuff

The sun was long gone, but out of habit, Angel was still up. He had finally discovered the Book of Shadows, and was flipping through it, when something caught his eye. Time-travel. His mind went back to that horrible day when he had lost his son to Holtz. Even when they had returned, he had never truly gotten his son back.

Reading the page carefully, he knew that he couldn't do anything of this magnitude alone. It required a potion to go to the past, but the tricky part was coming back. You had to have the charmed ones chanting it. He would need them to do this. He would save his son. From Holtz, from himself. The whole thing had been a runaway train because none of them knew it all. But now they did. Wesley, Angel, Fred. They all regretted that day. This was his change to change it.

Angel took Buffy on the picnic that he had promised her, and it was perfect. The sun was shining, he wasn't bursting into flames. He had even, because of Fred's suggestion, brought chocolate covered strawberries. They were having the best time feeding them to each other.

But the whole time, Buffy knew that what he had said about Connor was still on his mind. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"I know you. You have that look that you get when your mind is on saving the world stuff."

"Okay, it's just, you know that book that the sisters have?"

"The Book of Shadows?"

"Yeah, well, see I found this time travel potion, and…"

"And you want to go back and stop Holtz from taking Connor. How can I help?"

"You mean that you're in?"

"Of course. You were saved to do good. Why can't your doing good include rescuing your son from crazy 17th century time travelers?"

"Okay, according to this, the potion is almost done, all that requires is that we let it simmer for 15 minutes, then add the beetle toe." Fred said matter of factly. He had turned to the science wiz knowing that her curiosity would get the better of her. "Are you sure that you want to drink this stuff. I mean at least when you were a vampire you wouldn't have been able to taste it as much."

"I'm sure."

"I'm not." Angel heard Wesley say. He turned around to find him with Piper and Phoebe. "I should be the one to go. It was my fault, and I can stop it from ever happening."

Piper put her two cents in, "Hold on boys and girls. Who says that anyone is doing any time traveling? This stuff is tricky and dangerous. You could change things that you never intended to, you could make things worse."

"How could things get any worse than my son being raised by another man in a hell dimension. I don't care about the consequences. I'll take them all. I'm going to save my son." Every one nodded. "Wess. If you want to come with me, goodness knows that I could use someone to have my back. The only thing to decide is when."

"Well I think that the best time would be right before I took Connor. We don't want to change that much. I'll take Connor to my place just like I did before. You meet Holtz and his gang. The only difference this time is that I'll stay in the house, doors and windows locked. I'll wait for you to call and say that Holtz is taken care of, then I'll bring Connor back, then we say the spell to go back."

Fred asked, confused, "How do we know that once past Wess goes back to his body that he won't try to kidnap Connor again?"

"Well," Angel explained, "Once we have taken the potion, our past selves will take over our bodies. You and Buffy can just explain how Wolfrem and Hart set the whole thing up."

"Oh, and don't let them see Spike." Wess added, "To those versions of ourselves, he'll still be evil."

"Got it." Fred said. "Okay just one more minute then we add the beetles toe. Should we back up or something?"

"You shouldn't have to," Piper explained. "If it does explode, it would make it a vanquishing potion and you wouldn't want to drink that."

Fred nodded, "Okay here goes, 3, 2, 1," Fred added the measured beetles toe, they all held their breath as nothing happened. "Oh good. Everyone ready? According to the book, we have to wait for it to cool, then you drink it visualizing the time in your life that you want to go back to. It looks like this potion was invented for re-living your glory days. Okay remember, to get back here all you have to do is say is 'Redi meum iam.'"

"'Return me now,' got it." Angel said, in return to the stares that he was getting, "What? In the 17th Century every child learned Latin. Especially if you were as Catholic as we were."

Wesley put his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Angel, don't worry. We'll save him. I have a plan."

"And what does this plan entail?"

"Killing Holtz when he comes to the hotel."

"Good plan."

Fred stepped forward handing the two of them potions, "Okay remember, you can return at any time by saying, 'Redi Meum Iam,' but once you return you can only go back to where you left off. It's a time continuum soul transference thing."

Angel took the potion from Fred, "Got it, one shot deal. Well I only need one try. Let's go save Connor…"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Don't be shy, give me your worst! Please Review! It may be a week or so before I update, becauseI am going camping on the BEACH! Yeah. Just be patient, I'll probably have a few chapters on a few of my stories by the time I get back. 


	5. Changing History

They were all set. Potions ready, and ropes ready, just in case past Angel and Wess decided to do anything. "Okay, here goes," as he downed the potion. Wess followed him. The room grew fuzzy. The next instant he was standing on the street in front of his hotel. At that he ran as fast as his legs could carry him inside the door.

And there was Wess holding a diaper bag, and there was Connor, in his bassinette. "Wess?" Angel asked, wanting to know if it was the right version.

"Yes it's me."

"Oh, Connor," Angel sighed as he leaned down and held his son. It felt like an eternity since the last time he had held him like this. "My boy, thank god. Lorne!" Angel yelled.

From the back the familiar green demon came out. "Yeah Angel, what's going on?"

"Holtz is coming here any minute." Wesley explained, "He wants to steal Connor to punish Angel. A demon named Saijong brought him here to kill Angel, because there was a prophecy that said that Connor was going to kill him, so he went back in time and changed it to say, 'the father will kill the son,' Wolfrum and Hart are in on it, they spiked Angel's blood with Connor's."

Just then Fred and Gunn walked in, "We've got food!" Fred announced.

Angel gave his infant son one last kiss than, "Fred, take Connor, and barricade yourselves into your room."

"What? Why?"

"Holtz is on his way, and he's bringing an army of Vampire haters."

"Oh, okay, I won't let you down Angel."

Angel went to he weapons cabinet. "Don't hesitate to kill them, because they won't. The three of us are the only ones that stand between them and Connor and Fred. No one gets past the lobby. No One."

"Gotcha," Gunn responded. He did that boxer dance thing that he always did to psyce himself up before fighting. "No one is going to take your son Angel, I promise you that."

At Gunn's words, Wess and Angel looked at each other knowing what would have happened if they hadn't changed things. The hell that Angel went through to get his son back, and when he did, it wasn't really his son. He had been raised by Holtz in that Hell dimension that Holtz had escaped to.

Like clockwork, Holtz and his marry band of men (and women) walked through the door. Weapons primed, Angel watched as things had gone just as they had before. Only this time Wess was by his side. And hopefully he would return to his time, to Buffy, and find his son there, two years old like he should be.

And then the fight began. Wess fired the crossbow in his hand taking out one of the large men closes to him, than took out his broad sword. Angel did the same. Like a ballet, the three men who were all the family that each other had danced around their opponents, cutting them down one by one until finally Angel cut down the last of them as Holtz started to flee.

"Oh, no you don't." Angel said as he ran after the madman who was trying to take everything away from him. Angel leaped and fell on top of Holtz. "You were going to steal my son, you son of a bitch!"

"At least when I will take your child, I will care for him as my own. When you slaughtered my family, you took pleasure in their cries." Holtz said as he pushed Angel off of him. "You and that bitch Darla took everything from me, and now you will pay with everything you have."

Wesley and Gunn ran behind him, and Wesley tried to reason with him, "Angel is not the Vampire you knew back then. That was Angelus. They were two different people entirely. Angelus was a soulless monster, merciless, and uncaring. The man that you see before you has a soul, and the memories of everything he did as a Vampire will haunt him for the rest of his days. What you are about to do will not just punish Angel, but his son as well. The demon you made a deal with will not rest until Connor is dead, not Angel. The original prophecy said that Connor would kill him, so he rewrote it to say that 'the father will kill the son'.

"How do you know this?"

"We heard it from the demon himself," Angel Explained, "You fought for years on the side of good. Are you going to change sides just to get to me. We are on the same side now."

"No words can bring back my wife and children, nothing you can do will change the fact that you killed my wife and my son and turned my daughter, my beautiful daughter, into a demon. Nothing." But knowing that he was beat, Holtz backed off.

They were all sitting around eating, except for Angel. Back as a vampire temporarily, he only drank blood, and the blood in the fridge was out of the question. It had Connor's blood in it. Angel wouldn't even hold his son for a little while just to be sure. Gunn was rocking him as he fed him a bottle and eating the food himself. Tacos.

"So this demon, Saijong, he brought Holtz here over 200 years in the future to kill you, but he really wants Connor dead?" Fred asked.

"Yes, there was a Profocy that said that Connor was going to kill him. He's a time traveler demon, so he went back to when it was written, and changed it to say, 'the father will kill the son.' I would have believed it, if I hadn't known Angel as well as I do." Wesley explained. Angel knew that this was a weak explanation, but they were afraid if they told them about the whole time-travel part of the story, they would risk changing too much of history.

"How do we stop this Saijong?" Fred asked.

"We have to find a jar that will contain his spirit. Holtz has one in his laire. All we have to do is open the jar in the same room of Saijong, he gets sucked into it, and no more demon."

"Okay," Wesley started, "Gunn, you and I will go get this jar. I know what it looks like, but I may need some help getting in and out with it."

"I'm your man."

"Angel, you and Fred wait here. I have a ceremony that will call the demon two us, where we will suck the demon into its bottle."

Fred and Wesley stalked their way into Holtz lair. "How did you know that it was here?" Gunn asked.

"I followed that women who came to us yesterday. I figured out that she worked for Holtz," Wesley explained as he opened up a door down the hall, "Ah, here it is, now lets get going."

Gunn and Wesley turned to find the red head and Holtz blocking their exit route. "Well, well, who do we have here. You know that this is breaking and entering, don't you. I've only been here 6 months, and I know that."

At that Gunn stepped forward, as they couldn't risk anything happening to the jar, "I'd kill you myself, but I promised Angel that I would save him the pleasure." At that he punched Holtz in the jaw. "However I didn't say that I wouldn't create a few bruises and broken bones, I just said that I wouldn't kill you. I will give you a warning. If you go anywhere near that kid, that will be the last thing you do." At that Gunn and Wesley ran by them and out the exit.

"Great you got it. Now, you don't have to worry about the demon. He can't hurt you. But he can run. So as soon as you see him, open the Jar. It should suck him right up like a vacuum cleaner." The all sat around a circle. As they were all ready, Wesley started reading from a book. The wind picked up in the lobby, and lightning flashed as the groteske faced demon appeared. "Now!"

Fred opened the jar. Saijung barely could let out a scream as he was sucked into the jar like a genie. "It's over."

Angel sighed, "No, it won't ever be truly over. But that's one more enemy down. Wess looks like we're done here, ready?"

Wess nodded as the others looked confused. Angel took his son from Gunn and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wess and Angel said in unison, "Redi meum iam."


	6. Just Like Heaven

Angel woke up with a start. The first thing he checked: was he human? Heart-beat, yes. Okay. He looked up to find Buffy looming over him, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The spell worked."

"Spell? What Spell?"

"The one that took Wess and I back in time to save Connor, did it work?"

"Well, If you want to come check our son is a happy playful 2 ½ year old playing in the garden."

It was then that Angel realized that he was sitting on the couch in the lobby of the hotel that he hadn't seen in over a year. _I guess I changed more stuff than I realized._ Angel thought. He pushed himself up, and noticed a gold band on his right hand, and Buffy she looked at least 6 months pregnant. _Yep, definitely changed stuff. _

Angel ran to Buffy and grabbed her arm. "Buffy, I need to talk to you, in private. I need, come here…" Angel dragged Buffy into his office, to find Wesley sitting in the seat. "Wess, you okay, you survived the return trip okay?"

"Yeah, looks like some stuff has changed, looking at you Buffy, you mind catching us up to speed?"

"What don't you remember, why?"

Angel explained, "Well you see, we kind of changed history and going back in time to change some stuff. Starting when Connor was a few months old. What happened?"

"Okay, um, let's see. Holtz disappeared, we still haven't found him. Two years ago, the Hellmouth closed, so we all went to LA, to help you stop an Apocalypse that Wolfram and Hart had planned. We saved the day, you became human plus a little super human boost, equal to mine, almost, and I started working with you, Wess, Cordy, Fred, and Gunn. We got married a year ago, and this little wonder is due in three months. That about sums it up?"

"Yeah," Wess answered in awe, "I guess without teenage Connor, Jasmine can't be, Cordy is saved, and we don't 'end world peace,' so we never get W&H. Looks like we saved a lot more than just Connor."

"Why did you have to go back in time to save Connor?"

"I kidnapped him." Wess answered. Buffy looked shocked, so Wess continued, "There was a false prophecy, 'the father will kill the son' written by a demon who wants Connor dead because of a prophecy that said he will kill the demon."

"You know what?" Angel complained, "I hate these prophecies, everyone is determining what my son will do with his life, and he's only 2!"

Buffy nodded, "So, you saved the day, again. It's a weekly thing we do as a married couple now, but today, we are going to the baby doctor. I thought maybe we could bring Connor, I bet he would like to see his new brother or sister." Angel took Buffy's hand, and they walked out the front yard to join his son in the sun. But Angel couldn't help but wonder, _what's the catch?_

Angel stepped into the sun and saw Connor playing with Fred in the garden, she laughed and flipped her long curly hair over her shoulder and looked up at him. "Angel, Wess, what's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Angel looked around and saw Wesley behind him, "Fred," he whispered.

At that moment Gunn came out, "Hey honey, how's junior doing?"

"Well, he's not even an inch long yet, so I have to say that 'junior' as you call our child, is very comfortable at the moment, unlike mommy, who is constantly nauseous."

Buffy saved Angel and Wess who looked like they had been hit by a stun gun, "Okay, well come on sweety," talking to Connor," You want to come with mommy and daddy. We're going to the doctor to check on your new brother or sister."

Connor looked up at them, "Mommy, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well honey, we don't know yet." Buffy answered, and then turned to Angel, "Do you want to know, I'm kind of curious. It would be nice to know what color to paint the nursery."

Angel nodded and kissed her, "Sure honey, let's find out."

A/N: Do you think it is a boy or a girl? Give me your opinions and ideas of names if you have any. Don't worry this world isn't going to be all happy, happy. We're about to find the downside.


	7. It's a Girl!

They made it to the doctor's office without anything going wrong, in fact it was amazing to Angel. He was driving his convertible with the top down, and the sun was high in the sky. Buffy was sitting next to him, and Connor was in the back in his car seat.

Just then Angel heard a question from the back seat, "Do you love new baby more than me?"

Buffy answered, "Of course not, we love you both the same amount. And you will always be very special to mommy and daddy because you were our first."

Buffy saw Angel's eyes twinkle at the word 'our.' "Okay. Where's Aunt Dawn and Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander?"

"Aunt Dawn's at school, you know that." Buffy turned to Angel, "She is so lucky to spend some of her high school years outside of Sunnydale. You remember how it was, we spent more time cleaning up after the hellmouth than studying at school."

"I seem to remember having cleanup duty quite a few times."

"When's Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander coming back?"

"I don't know honey. Aunt Willow's in London helping Uncle Giles rebuild the council, and Xander is there for moral support."

"When are they coming to visit?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Are you sure that he's only 2 ½?"

"When a only child is surrounded by Adults, they tend to pick up full sentences early, I am a perfect example of that."

When they made it to the doctor's office, Angel was starting to get pretty nervous, "So, we've met this guy before, we know that he's not a demon or something trying to kidnap Connor, or the new one, oh god I have to find out if it's a boy or a girl!"

"We will, I promise. I'll be happy as long as it's nothing demonic. God, Cordy got demon spon impregnated in her twice while she was in LA, no wonder she decided to move. When Giles offered her a job working with the new council, she jumped at the chance. Apparently there wasn't enough room in the hotel for the both of us."

Angel just smiled listening to her rant was the most beautiful music to him, "Come on Connor, lets hurry or we're going to lose your mother." He said this as he picked Connor up out of his car seat, and followed Buffy into the doctor's office.

A perky brunette greeted them at the front, "Hello Buffy, Angel, and this must be Connor. You are just in time, the doctor's free, you can wait in his office."

"Thanks Becky." Buffy answered. They went into the office and only had to wait a few minutes, when the doctor come in. Buffy let Connor play with a few toys that were always left in the corner, while they talked with the doctor.

"Well, if we could get started, Buffy I'd like you to sit on the bed here, and we'll take a look with the sonogram machine. But you've done this all before haven't you?"

Buffy answered in a whispered, "Actually this is my first pregnancy. Connor was…"

"He's my son, with my ex-girlfriend. She died in childbirth. Buffy adopted Connor when we got married last year."

"He's my son. No matter who carried him to term."

"Of course. Now let's take a look." The doctor hooked up the machine.

Buffy called their son, "Connor, come here, want to see the baby?"

"Okay." Connor ran to the bed, where Angel boosted him so that he could see the screen. "What's that?" Connor asked pointing at the screen.

The doctor answered, "Well that is the baby. Do you want to know the gender?"

Angel and Buffy looked at each other, when they both answered, "Yes."

"Well, you will be having a beautiful baby girl. Would you like to keep a picture?"

"Sure," Angel answered, "Now, the only thing left is our arguing about the name."

Buffy answered, "We don't argue that much, besides, I'm sure that the names on your list are perfectly fine."

"Patricia?"

"Where'd you come up with that name?"

"See, arguing."

A/N: what do you think? Please review. Any ideas of a name? What are some Irish girl names? Please don't be shy.


	8. The Name Game

Over the last few weeks of Buffy's pregnancy, Angel felt better than he had ever in his life. He was with the woman of his dreams, his son, Everything seemed perfect. Even if they were bickering over their daughter's name.

"What about Rebecca?" Buffy suggested.

"Well, that's not really Irish. Tara is Irish."

"That might get weird around everyone. You know, Tara was Willow's girlfriend and everything. You never knew her, but she was something special. Especially to Willow. I just don't want to hurt Willow by reminding her."

"Of Course."

"How about Sarah?" This was very much the way of things when they got time alone, which wasn't often these days. "Sarah's a nice name."

"I don't know, with a family with Buffy, Dawn, and Angel, Sarah just sounds too normal."

"You're right, Sarah's not right. You know I was watching the history channel, and it talked about Eleanor Roosevelt. What about that. Eleanor, Ellie for short."

"I like that. It's Irish. Quirky, Ellie it is. Hi Ellie, I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your mommy, I'll be the one teaching you great word puns." Just at that moment the door of their room that they were living in now was being knocked upon.

Angel groaned. "I'll get it."

Angel opened the door to find Gunn. "Angel, we need you, we tracked down this demon that our client, you know."

Buffy got up, "You need me?"

"Buffy, I don't think that you should be slaying right now. I mean, it isn't like you have a force field to protect the baby."

"You're right. I'll just go downstairs, maybe Dawn needs some help with researching." Buffy said this in a sigh. She just felt so useless these days. She couldn't slay, and she wasn't really good at anything else.

Downstairs Dawn was sitting on a big round table that they had taken from the magic shop before the town went poof. "Hey Dawnie, how was school?"

"Oh, you know, senior year ending, finals, Although, as I remember you telling it, because you made mom and I vacate town, your graduation was much more eventful that mine will ever be."

"That's a good thing. Although looking back, seeing the Mayor Snake eat the Principle was slightly rewarding."

"He was a rat of a man wasn't he. He came to the middle school once to talk to us about High School. He didn't like kids at all. I bet he was a total looser in High School, and he wanted to make up for it for being the eternal High School bully."

"So, have you decided what College you want to go to? I'll probably just go to UCLA. My only other option thanks to the destruction of my High School records is Oxford because of our Watcher connections. I'd much rather be here with you guys. Plus Oxford would be way too hard for me anyway. So, How is my little niece doing?"

"Very Slayer like."

"Kicking up a storm?"

"Yup. I kind of wonder, if she will have any extra strength, you know if she will be a slayer. Now that all the potentials become slayers. I mean, the only slayer that we know of to have any kids was Robin's mom, and he was a boy, no possibility for slayer-dom there. I'm just worried that she might be trapped in the life of a slayer, like I was."

"You don't have to worry about her. It's different now than it was for you. There are so many slayers, and the numbers keep rising. All of the slayers do their part, but none of them, not even you have to be all slayer, all the time."

"Thanks Dawn, I just worry. That's all I can do right now IS worry. I can't fight with Angel. He's human, so I worry."

"He's got Gunn and Wess backing him up. They'll be fine."

"You're right. Now, what's this you're working on…?"

Angel, Wess, and Gunn were walking through the sewer tracking the demon. "So, what demon are we after?" Angel asked.

Wess sighed, "It's a slime spitting demon that a client said took her dog. And we got a tip from a snitch of Gunn's that it was living in this sewer."

"Well, we've been walking this sewer for a half an hour, and we haven't found anything, are you sure that that snitch is right? I say we go back now, I don't want to be too far from Buffy right now."

"Okay, it looks like he was never here anyway, lets get back." Gunn answered. He didn't like leaving Fred for too long either.

Angel, Gunn, and Wess arrived back at the hotel in not the best of spirits. No demon, nada. Not even any residue, and then what Angel saw snapped him to reality so fast. Holtz holding Connor.

"Please, put my son down," Angel heard Buffy plead. If his son's life wasn't in mortal peril, he would have smiled at the words, 'my son,' from Buffy's lips.

"Your Son. I was under the impression that this thing is the child of two vampires."

"Mommy…" Connor pleaded.

"Please. Put him down. He hasn't done anything to you." Angel stepped in at that point. "It's me you want, isn't it. I was the one who ruined your life."

"Yes, you ruined my life, and now you have the perfect nuclear family, and I'm still alone. Do you really think that after all the lives that you destroyed, that you deserve a mortal life?"

Buffy answered. "That was Angelis, this is Angel. Protector of the innocent, loving husband, father, and a great friend."

"You be sure to put that on his tombstone when I'm done with him."

"You don't know who your talking to do you?"

"Yes, you're the whore that gave yourself over to an undead thing."

"I'm Buffy, the Slayer. One girl destined to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. You can look it up under Slayer, the. You will put down my son and if you ever go near my husband, my kids, or anyone else that is in my family, I'll kill you, human or not."

"The Slayer, huh. I heard about you. In my day, the slayer was simply a myth among vampires."

"Yeah, well now the more appropriate term would be a Slayer. There are thousands of us thanks to a spell done by a friend of mine. So if anything happens to the child that you are still holding in your arms, you will have no where to hide."

Holtz seemed to finally realize what he was dealing with. He had loosened his grip on Connor just slightly but it was enough for Angel to scoop his toddler son into his arms.

Buffy stepped forward. "I am going to let you live, because I don't kill humans, but know this, the demon who did those horrible things to your family is gone, all that is left is a human being with the memories of everything that that demon did. He will be tortured by it for the rest of his life. But that will be nothing in comparison to the torture that I will inflict upon you if you ever return."

At that Holtz bolted out the front door, and Buffy sighed. And then she felt something, "Oh," she said surprisingly, "Um, Angel, I think it's time. My water broke."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took so long, I was on vacation last week. And don't worry; I won't have too much stuff about the giving birth stuff, from Buffy's perspective. The limit of my experience with child birth is what I have seen on TV and movies, being as I am a 19 year old college student. But I can do the fluffy Buffy/Angel moments with the best of them. Don't worry, updates soon. 


	9. Eleanor Joyce Summers

Eleanor Joyce Summers was born the next morning, and a more popular baby there never was. She and her mother were visited by Fred, who was now six months pregnant, with Gunn by her side. Dawn with the newly arrived Xander and Willow stopped in and the four of them got on chatting about old times. All of the apocalypses, what they were up to now, and admiring their new niece.

"So, what do you think of your new sister Connor?" Buffy asked her son when Angel brought him in to visit.

"She's okay. How long will she be here?"

"She'll always be here Connor, she's your little sister. You will have to protect each other." Angel answered. Angel just smiled at Buffy, and leaned down and kissed first Buffy and then his little girl. But while Angel was adoring the newest addition to the family, he missed the look on his son's face.

Ellie and Buffy came home the next day. Unlike the day that Connor was brought home there were no demons attacking. They didn't need a force field. What they did have was every friend and family member. Giles, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Wess. They were all there but all of the attention was on Ellie.

While they were all awing over the new bundle of joy, Connor was in his room, but he wasn't alone. He had called on a special friend who had orbed in one day, and now they had one more thing in common: a younger sibling.

Piper couldn't find Wyatt. Of course, she knew why: it was bath time. He was going through his terrible two's going on three's stage. At least that was normal.

"Wyatt, where are you?" She asked going into Wyatt's bedroom, to find him sitting on the floor playing with his toys. The strange thing was that there was another young boy sitting next to Wyatt. "Wyatt? Who is this?"

"Connor."

"Hi, Connor," she said kneeling down next to them. I bet that your parents are worried about you."

"No. They have a new baby."

"Oh, I see, Where are they Connor?"

"Home."

"And where's that?"

"Ew. Aye."

"How did you get here?"

"Wyatt orbed."

"Okay," Piper exhaled, "Phoebe! Leo! Come in here please!"

Phoebe, who was just down the hall ran in first, "Piper what, oh!" she said seeing the extra child in Wyatt's betroom.

"Phoebe, could you try to get a premonition of where he's from, a phone number, anything! Wyatt orbed him here from Los Angeles. Apparently his parents have a new baby, and he's feeling left out, so Wyatt sprang for a trip to San Francisco. I guess big brother stick together, huh."

Phoebe gently touched Connor. "Okay, I got a flash of something that says, "Angel Investigations."

"I'll look it up, and give them a call. I'm sure they are worried about Connor here, and then we'll all take a nice trip down to LA, hopefully we'll be able to explain to them how their two year old got to San Francisco all by himself."

* * *

A/N: Due to popular demand (and my own creative sparks) I have put the charmed ones back in the mix. Hope you like it. I made Connor and Wyatt around the same age (2 ½, 3 years old approximately. If they are a little too communicative for their age, forgive me, I don't have all that much experience with toddlers. It's just fan fiction. Keep reading, and review. It helps me out a lot to know that you like my stuff. 


	10. Missing

Angel thought he would never be as panicked as he was the moment Buffy said that she was going into labor. He was wrong. That whole time holding Buffy's hand while she brought their beautiful daughter into this world and it was one battle that he couldn't help her fight.

But in the end, she had done great, with the Slayer strength the whole thing had been much easier than it could have been, or so the doctor had said. The next morning Angel and Connor went to visit Buffy and Ellie. He hadn't even noticed that anything was wrong. He showed his son the new addition to the family.

Connor had asked to hold her, but Buffy and Angel had to explain to Connor that he was too little, that he could hold her when he was older. They were released from the hospital that night, and the next few days were really hectic. Oh, no demons were attacking like when Connor had first been born, what they had attacking was every friend and family member of not just Buffy and Angel, but Fred's parents came to visit as well.

Connor went to bed that night, Angel suspected that he was really tired from the long day, so he turned his attention to his new daughter and his extremely tired wife, who quickly washed up and went to bed while he took care of Ellie. That night he fell asleep in the rocking chair with his sleeping daughter in his arms.

The next morning he woke to find a camera in his face. Buffy had woken to find the cutest photo op, and she took it. Angel handed their daughter to his wife and then went to check up on Connor: to find an empty bed. At first he didn't panic. The sheets had tell-tale signs of being slept in, so he went down to the lobby, to find the gang at work. "Have you seen Connor?"

Gunn answered, "No, I figured he was still in bed, it's only 7 in the morning."

Angel searched the entire hotel to find no trace of his son. And he started to panic. For all he knew Holtz had taken him in the night as punishment for what he did as a vampire to Holtz's family. Just as he was about to run out the front door (he could do that during the day now that he was human), when he ran into two women one holding a little boy who he remembered from the alternate future that he had come from. Wyatt. Piper. Paige. And "Connor, oh, my god! Where were you, I was worried sick. You know better than to leave the hotel ever without an adult. Thank you Piper, where did you find him."

"Um, well, for one it's a long story and you'll probably want to sit down, and two, how do you know my name?"

"That's also a long story, why don't you tell yours first." Piper nodded in agreement, and they went into Angel's apartment where Buffy was sitting nursing Ellie.

"Connor, thank god, you gave mommy and daddy a fright young man. Never ever do that again, you hear me!"

"Yes mommy." Connor said with a bowed head.

Angel held Connor securely in his lap and started, "So, the long story of how Connor ended up with you?"

"Right, um, I am the oldest of three sisters. Phoebe, she's home, is the middle sister, and Paige here is the youngest. We are sister witches known as the Charmed Ones. As crazy as this is to believe, we have magical powers. I freeze, Phoebe gets premonitions, and Paige here has Telekinesis. Wyatt here had a unique power, because of his father, a guardian angel for witches called a whitelighter. They have the power to travel instantaneously from any spot in the world to another. Paige here is also half whitelighter. They travel through a power called orbing. That was how my son orbed to your son and took your son to San Francisco to our home."

With a few moments to process all that had been said Buffy stated, "We believe you."

"You do? Why?" Paige asked. It was awfully strange for someone to just accept all of that without wanting proof.

"You see, I'm the slayer. Or at least I was the slayer, now I'm one of many who have been chosen to fight the forces of darkness. Angel here is an Ex-Vampire. Over a hundred years ago he had been cursed with a soul by gypsies, and ever since, he had been trying to redeem himself for all of the horrible things that he had done. A few years ago, he had been granted his humanity as he had helped me stop the apocalypse."

"And all the people working downstairs in the lobby?"

"Gunn, Fred, and Wess. Wess is a former watcher, Gunn is a renegade Vampire hunter and Fred is a genius with physics, so she can do pretty well with the magics when we need it. There is also Cordelia who gets visions when the powers that be want to give us a message. She was on vacation, she's on her was home now. She and Grew needed some alone time." Buffy explained to them all.

Paige sighed, "Well, now, it's your turn, how did you know Piper's name?"

"Because I knew her in an alternate time line. We had all almost died in a great battle against evil and We had been sent to you to continue to fight evil. I found a spell in your book of shadows which sent me back to another point in my own lifetime. Wess and I went back and changed the future so that I was able to stop a man by the name of Holtz from kidnapping Connor. If he had succeeded, Connor would have ended up growing up in the worst hell dimension, only to come back a messed up kid who tried to kill himself and a bunch of other people. I had to save him, give him back his child hood. It seems that in the process, It also solved a lot of other problems."

"You promised to punish Angel by killing his son, and now 3 years later, not only is Angel unpunished, but he's human, living the blissful life with his wife and now two children! I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like punishment to me!"

Holtz answered the angry demon that lacked corporeal form, "Oh, don't worry, I will. I was just biding my time, making him relax a little bit."

"If you wait any longer the slayer will have reached her full strength."

"I know"

"And he's befriending the Charmed Ones, who, May I remind you, are the most powerful forces of good in the western hemisphere, equal only to Willow Rosenburg!"

"I know"

"So what are you waiting for!"

"For the right moment."

"What do I care about 'the right moment' I want Connor dead. That was why I sent you two hundred years forward."

"Will you quit your yapping already, I'm the reason your not still stuck in your bottle, and if your not careful, you'll end back in their for a while."

"Fine, but when is 'the right moment.'?"

"When he has a moment of perfect happiness."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review. I brought the charmed ones back by popular demand, and I want to know what you think. It helps motivate me to write faster. 


	11. Old Enemies and New Allies

"Wyatt, it's time to go home now." Piper said as she reached down into Connor's crib where both he and Connor were taking their afternoon nap.

"No" he said and then orbed back next to Wyatt.

"Yes," Piper answered echoing her son's tone. "It's time to go home now, you'll see your friend again."

"Okay, bye-bye Connor." Connor sat up with his thumb in his mouth, and waved back at Wyatt.

After the Halliwells had left, it took Angel a while to get his son back to sleep, but when he did it was well worth it, since it was a rare time right now when both his son and his newborn daughter were both asleep at the moment.

Angel left his sleeping children, and went into their bedroom where Buffy was sleeping. These days neither of them got much of a chance to sleep, so Angel went to lay down next to her.

Just as he was about to sleep. He was jerked into alertness by Connor's screams. Not the normal screams, but one that he only heard from his son when something was really wrong. Buffy had heard it too, and they both rushed in to find two strange men, one each holding one of their children.

"Put them down." Buffy told the men.

"You'd better do as she says, you guys must not know that this woman is the slayer, and that you are holding our children. And if anything happens to them, you can't run from the carnage that we are capable of. However if you put them down, we just might spare you from information of who sent you." At the realization of who they were dealing with, they put both children back in their beds. As soon as her children were out of the way, Buffy ran forward with all of her slayer speed and threw the two men out of the room and into the hallway. They crashed into the wall knocking them out cold.

The two man came to consciousness in a dark room, an not only were they tied to chairs, but those chairs were bolted to the floor. Obviously these guys were used to holding very scrupulous characters.

"Finally," The petit blond woman exclaimed, "I thought they'd never wake up."

"Well if you hadn't thrown them against the wall so hard…"

"Who's side are you on?"

"Always yours babe."

"So who sent you? They obviously didn't tell you who you were dealing with."

"All he told us that he wanted us to kidnap the children of some competition of his."

"What was this man's name?"

"We don't know. But he kept to talking to himself, like there was someone there that only he could see."

"What did he look like?"

"White, brown hair, dressed in this odd coat which looked like something out of a western."

"Holtz! Doesn't he ever stop. Well, my patience is run out for this man." Buffy ran out of the room, Angel running after her.

"Mind on letting me in on your plan?"

"Yeah, I am getting reinforcements and I am not going to stop until that man is 6 feet under."

"Slayers can't kill humans. I won't allow you to go down such a dark alley. Besides, that man is mine to deal with, I created his vengeance towards me when I destroyed his family. I created that monster in the same way that I created Drusilla. I will end it."

"We will end it together," said Buffy, who's rage had dulled down slightly, "It's just that when I destroyed Sunnydale and activated all of the potentials I told myself that it was all over, I could just be a normal girl, and now…"

"You blame me. I guess it's true, _the sins of the father will be visited on the children_."

"I don't blame you, your human now and you had nothing to do with what that demon did while looking like you. I just feel like it will never end, we will never find peace, and I will never stop worrying about our children."

"No parent does."

"Not all parents have to worry about Vampires, Demons, and psycho 18th century vampire hunters trying to get their small children if they look away for a second or try to take a nap."

"I had an idea about that, actually," said Fred, who had suddenly appeared behind.

"Where did you come from?" They asked. It was amazing that she was still able to sneak up on them considering that she was about 7 months along now.

"I just heard you screaming from down in the lobby. Anyway, I was talking with Paige, because I was worried about the kids, and mine will be added to them pretty soon, and she said that she has a spell that any level of Witch can do. All you need are these protective crystals, and whenever any sort of demon or vampire enters that space, a loud alarm will go off, in the entire hotel, the lights will blink. It's like a regular anti-theft alarm, only it only works on any demon, vampire, or force of darkness. She said we can alter it to include that it will go off if a human enters with ill-intent in their hearts, although that one is much more complicated, but nothing that Willow can't handle. She restored Angel's soul twice after all." Fred finally finished talking, taking a deep breath.

"Sounds great." Buffy answered, with a sight of relief. "How long till the new security system is up and running?"

"Willow was with me when Paige explained this, she said that she knows where she can get the crystals for the nursery, although to get enough for the entire hotel will take more time. So, within the hour. Just say the word."

Angel sighed, "That's fine. Just the nursery for now will at least ease our minds, but until then Gunn and I will guard the nursery, while Buffy gets some sleep." Buffy started to object, "And there won't be any argument, you haven't gotten more than two hours of sleep at a time since Ellie was born. You won't be any good to anyone if you don't get any sleep."

"You can't make me," Buffy pouted.

"Yes, but you know that I'm right."

In an hour, Willow had returned and set up the Demon alarm system. Just as she finished, Lorne walked into the room causing the thing to go berserk. "Willow!" Buffy screamed, holding her ears, "You couldn't figure it so that Lorne didn't set it off!" At that the noise stopped.

"Just needs a few tweaks." Willow explained, "Trust me."

About 20 minutes later Willow joined the rest of them in the lobby. "Okay it's all…" The alarm went off, "Set… Lorne!"

"I'm right here."

At Lorne's voice they all raced up the stairs to the Nursery, Where they found a weird red and black horned demon, but they also found Wyatt covering himself, Connor and Ellie with his powerful shield. At that moment, Buffy and Angel attacked the demon in perfect harmony, protecting each other and attacking the demon together with perfect harmony. Then with a perfect kick, Buffy, holding Angel's hand, swung around the room and sent the demon flying out the window and back to the street, and landed in front of Angel, who caught her in his arms, the force throwing them both to the floor.

"So do you think that next time we can get in this position because of reasons other than killing demons?" Buffy asked.

"Count on it." Angel answered. Both of their eyes were sparkling, when a cough was heard behind them, reminding them that they were not the only ones in the room. "It looks like our kids have their own guardian angel. Before long I'll have to practice the 'stay away from my daughter' to Wyatt if he's anything like his dad as a whitelighter."

"Don't even joke about something like that." Buffy said, but giggling. "Ellie's a week old, and your already practicing to chase boys away."

"Well, it's better than when Connor was born. He was a day old and he had an enemy list longer than mine."

"Jealous."

"Hardly, Come on guys," Angel said scooping up each toddler in an arm as Buffy carefully picked up Ellie. "We have to go call Piper, She'll be worried. You know eventually you will know how to write and then you will have to write a note to your parents if you decide to Orb to our rescue.

* * *

A/N: So, What do you think. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry about the delay, first vacation and then band camp, I had the internet for about three days in over two weeks. I never thought I would survive. But anyway, I'm moved in my dorm and trying to do as much writing as possible before classes start on Wed. Happy reading, and Happy writing!


	12. Laundry Duty

A/N: Welcome back to The Gloves have come off, I know I took a long time to update, but I hope that this short chapter will satisfy your lack! Enjoy! and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 12

Things had become normal again at Angel Investigations in the last six months. While they had dealt with demons, none of them had actually attacked them or tried to kidnap Connor, Ellie, or Fred and Gunn's new son, Charlie. "Of course normal is relative." Angel thought to himself as he, Gunn, and Wess walked back into the lobby of AI covered head to toe in green goo that was all that remained of a demon that had been living in the sewers of LA

Of course they had gotten only as far as the first step in front of the door when they heard a command by four screeching female voices, "STOP!" Buffy, carrying six month old Ellie, Dawn, Willow and Fred, with three month old Charlie, ran up to them.

"What?" Angel asked.

"There is no way you are tramping that demon goo all over our office. The children play in here!" Buffy told them off.

"What do you want us to do? Strip right here in front of everyone?" Gunn asked, joking.

"Go for it." Dawn said. She had started college just that fall, and had become a lot more open in certain areas. So much that everyone around her was shocked from time to time.

"Dawn! That's your brother in law!" Buffy sighed, "But she's right. We'll go get a plastic bag to put your clothes in, to keep the goo contained until we can clean your clothes. But we may have to burn it…"

"That's a $200 leather coat!" Angel exclaimed.

"It's not my fault you wore it demon hunting. Just take off your shoes and clothes. Leave them here, just go, take a shower, for all our sakes." Buffy said with her nose wrinkled up from the smell.

"Want to join me later?" Angel asked as he striped in front of his wife.

"Maybe when you are decontaminated, like next year."

Angel, Gunn, and Wesley did as they were told, they stripped down to their boxers, and went up the grand staircase with their surrogate family watching them.

9876543210

Dawn watched the two men going upstairs, and she couldn't help but giggle. She had so needed this. She had come home for the weekend after mid-terms at college.

Dawn had been accepted into the Archeology department at UCLA, and as she had taken so many AP and college courses in high school, she was already working on her major instead of her general education requirements that most of the students her age were on. She was already looking forward, with Giles's help, getting into the Ancient Languages Graduate Program at Oxford, then she would become a Watcher.

God knows she had more battle time under her belt than most people who were actual Watchers. And now that the number of slayers were reaching the thousand mark, they were training more people than ever before. In fact, Willow was in town because there were ten slayers living in LA, who's parents wouldn't let them go to train with Buffy. That was what Buffy had been doing for the last 6 months. She had started a school in AI that brought in slayers all over California to train each weekend as well as school vacations. And there were quite a few slayers who were runaways and orphans who chose to live in the hotel and help AI when the situation called for it.

Wesley had been rehired by the restored Watcher's council run by Giles with Andrew as his assistant. After the Watcher's council had been destroyed, Giles had spent the last few years finding new and old watchers to help train the many slayers who had been called by Willow's spell, and the ones that were awoken since.

And Dawn knew that was where she belonged. While she had been half a world away from the final battle which Buffy and Angel had defeated many of the demons still on earth, she owed her very existence to good people, and intended to pay them back. But now, she had to figure out how to get green goo out of these clothes that the men had left on the doorstep.

9876543210

Buffy was sitting with Willow, having given up on getting the green off of any of the clothes, and that it was better just to burn them, and insist that from now on, when they went after the big gross demons, that they wear ponchos!

"So, how was Xander the last time you talked to him?" Buffy asked Willow.

"He's good. He's all set up as the leader of the slayer headquarter in Cleveland with Kennedy."

"Are you okay, I know that you broke up last month."

"Yeah, I'm fine, we just didn't have a future. I am surprised that it lasted as long as it did. Every time I was kissing her, I was thinking of Tara. It wasn't fair to her."

"I'm just so glad you came to stay for a few weeks. It's Connor's 3rd birthday, and all of his friends including Wyatt are coming. You haven't seen the sisters in so long."

"Well, it'll be an interesting week, that's for sure…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for Connor's birthday party, but when the son of a slayer and the son of a charmed ones get together, mischief is bound to occur… I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I had backed myself into a corner, and I had to work on my other projects for a while, but now I'm back and I plan on putting new adventures at our lovable characters…Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	13. Going into Battle, With Cake

Chapter 13: Going Into Battle, with Cake

The Decorations were up, the cake was finished, all of the food was ready. Angel was preparing the grill outside. He spent more time sunbathing these days than anyone else. He had spent more time being unable to be in direct sunlight, that now he would just stand outside feeling the warmth of the sun soak into him.

But today his mind wasn't on the sun rays, but on their son. He was three years old today, and was at that age when he knew that he was three, and kept on saying that now he was a 'big boy.' She could watch him for hours. There had been moments in her life when she was the only slayer when she didn't think that she had a future, especially not with the one man who she had ever really loved. But now they had two beautiful children, a thriving business in which they both fought demons. And most importantly, they had each other. She still got chills every time that he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shit!" Came out of Angel's mouth as he burned his finger on the grill.

"You okay, honey!" Buffy yelled out the door at her lover.

"Fine, sweetheart. It may hurt more, but I don't have to worry about being reduced to ashes around fire!" Giggling, Buffy turned back to the room that she had spent all morning decorating. Her only small regret was that she wished that her mother could be here, to play with her kids and spoil them rotten as was the grandparent's right.

Everyone they knew was using the birthday as an excuse to gather, and talk about the old days. Giles and Willow were flying in from England where they were currently running the new school they were developing for Slayers and Watchers and any witches that they discovered. Xander would be taking a break from keeping guard on the Hellmouth in Cleveland, leaving it in the capable hands of Kennedy. Dawn came home last night from college and was planning on staying for the weekend. Connor was ecstatic that his Auntie Dawn was going to be at his birthday party.

The Halliwell sisters and their families were coming to the party. If they hadn't been invited, Wyatt would have shown up anyway. Anyway, they had proven to be good friends and loyal allies in the fight against demons. Piper and Leo were coming with their sons, Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe would be coming with her new husband Dax, who was new to the whole magic and demons scene. Paige would also be coming. They were finally back to their old selves, having faked their death a few months ago, they got sick of not being themselves, apparently. The Scooby and Fang Gangs as they were affectionately called, knew all along that they weren't dead. But now they didn't have to use their fake names. Calling them Jenny, Julie, and Jo Bennett was kind of weird.

Just then, the Halliwell family orbed in. Dax looked a little queasy, "That's okay honey," Phoebe assured the newest member of the Halliwell clan, "It'll get easier as you get used to it." Phoebe looked up and smiled at their hostess, "It's Dax's first trip Orbing. Dax, this is Buffy Summers, the Slayer. Buffy, this is my husband Dax."

"Hi, Buffy, sorry, I'm just a little new to the whole magic exists and demons are real thing." They were interrupted when Wyatt ran to greet his friend, who then ran up the stairs. "Should we be worried about those two, I may not know that much about magic, but I do know boys, and those two are definitely scheming."

Piper chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about them, they are good boys and wouldn't do anything to anybody, at least not on purpose."

"Why 'at least not on purpose?' What did Wyatt do?"

"Oh, about a year ago, Wyatt wanting to protect Leo and I, he shrunk us and locked us in a magically shielded doll house. But he's learned since then. He knows now that you don't use magic on people, or anything that could be seen as 'personal gain.'" But Piper seemed to be assuring herself more than assuring Dax, as she looked up the stairs where the two three year olds were whispering together as they climbed the stairs.

9876543210

Well, the birthday party had gone off without a hitch. Connor's friends from his pre-school group had arrived around the same time as the Scooby Gang, and the adults and children enjoyed all of the normal party games (which they got through without Wyatt or Chris using any magical powers), Connor opened his presents, just to hand them over to either his mother or father, and move on to the next present. He got lots of story books, action figures, and toy trucks.

And then, like they were preparing for battle, Angel and Buffy, with the help with a few parents, prepared the children for the birthday cake. All of the children were put in their chairs around a long table, with Connor at the head. A Pile of paper plates and plastic forks were set out in piles along with huge piles of napkins. Then, Buffy carried out the cake with the candles lit, everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to Connor. Then Buffy cut out pieces of the cake to all the children, then as soon as the kids were finished, they were cleaned off and allowed to play as the adults enjoyed the cake.

Piper and Buffy were standing watching their children playing with the trucks and action figures that Connor got for his birthday. "So you know what everyone says about the terrible twos?" Piper asked Buffy.

"Yeah,"

"Well, do you think that it'll get easier, that they'll stop trying to get into everything, and all that?"

"I don't know, all I know is that everything in this building that isn't childproof is padlocked. Half of our cabinets in the kitchen have a combination lock on it!"

"I know what you mean. Now that Wyatt can climb on the counter top, we have to be careful and put all of the explosive ingredients on the top shelf. Although, luckily Wyatt has no idea what any of that stuff and doesn't want it, because he can orb anything to himself."

"Well, I don't have to worry about that yet, although, Connor has the strength of a Vampire, and so, simple child locks don't keep him out of the cupboards."

"Well, our children certainly are a challenge, but I just have to treat them like they weren't magical, in both love and discipline. That's how our grams raised us."

"We should put out a monthly for parents of magical children." Buffy said giggling. "Imagine it, 'How to deal with their gifts' 'What to do when your three year old Orbs into a stranger's house hundred's of miles away.'"

"Very funny." Piper looked out the window watching the sun go down, as the clouds changed colors that she imagined that heaven must look like.

9876543210

Connor's friends from Pre-school left with their parents just after the sun went down, most of them already asleep. Wyatt, Connor, Chris, and Ellie were all asleep in the large playpen set up in the lobby of the hotel. The adults took the quite time to their advantage. They were all sitting around in chairs brought in, drinks of choice in each in their hands as they talked about what was going on in the various aspects of the fight against evil.

Giles and Willow went on about how they had finally created a good curriculum for classes combined of the Slayers and the Watchers. They were be trained to work together, to be able to learn about different demons, researching as well as the physical battling part. It was a little difficult putting them together at first, as the Slayers were high school age, while the Watchers were freshly graduated from College.

Xander complained that he was all alone at the Hellmouth with psycho slayers Kennedy and Faith, with only Robin to be able to talk sports to, and he didn't know all that much. "Nether do you Xander," Willow argued.

"That's beside the point."

Piper looked at the clock, which now read 9 pm. "Oh, Look at those dears, their exhausted, we should probably get them to bed."

Buffy looked up, who had been zoning out because Angel was brushing his fingers up an down her back, which always drove her crazy, "Huh, oh, um, if you want, we were just about to bring Connor and Ellie up to bed, you could just put them down with them. We never get to see each other enough."

"Okay. Sounds great." At that a huge green scaled demon burst through the door growling and looked like he was storming towards the sleeping angels in the playpen, at which Piper reacted first and blew up the demon into a million pieces. Discussing puke yellow slime went everywhere. "God, you'd think they would learn!"

Phoebe was beside Piper, "To the book?"

Before Piper could answer Giles jumped up, "Would you mind, possibly if I could get a look at this book. I have been studying the occult for over 20 years and this would be fascinating."

"Sure, Paige, could you orb home and grab the book, and if Billie's there, bring her too. She could use the practice to research a post-vanquished demon."

"Got it."

"Well, it looks like you all have some questions."

Xander simply smiled in his feel good manner, "Well, that power must be very useful, I can't imagine what it would be like to be able to blow up demons instead of having to cut off their head!"

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. The demon vanquished part was inspired from the Indiana Jones movie, where the bad guy makes such a big show of twirling around his sword and then Harrison Ford simply shoots him and walks on. I always thought that was a funny moment. Yeah George Lucas! Please, Please, Please Review! And if you like Charmed, check out my new crossover, "A Halliwell at Hogwarts" Where you have 11 year old Wyatt get accepted to a Magic School we are all so familiar with! 


End file.
